1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to component loading. Specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to optimizations of a component loading system to group components with component loading modules to prevent deadlocking during resolutions of dependencies between components by component loading modules.
2. Background
A cluster system is utilized to provide a set of services and resources to a set of client computers. The cluster system includes a collection of server nodes and other components that are arranged to cooperatively perform computer-implemented tasks, such as providing client computers with access to the set of services and resources. A cluster system may be used in an enterprise software environment to handle a number of tasks in parallel. A cluster system is scalable and has the flexibility to enable additional cluster elements to be incorporated within or added to the existing cluster elements.
The cluster system is a client-server system that employs a multi-tiered architecture. In the multi-tiered system, presentation logic, business logic and a set of services and resources are logically separated from a user interface of an application. A client may execute a user interface. Other layers are moved off of the client to one or more dedicated servers on a network.
A multi-tiered architecture may be implemented using a variety of different application technologies at each of the layers of the multi-tier architecture, including those based on the Java 2 Enterprise Edition Specification created by Sun Microsystems, Santa Clara, Calif. (“J2EE”), the Microsoft .NET Framework created by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. (“.Net”) and/or the Advanced Business Application Programming (“ABAP”) standard developed by SAP AG. For example, in a J2EE environment, the business layer, which handles the core business logic of the application, is comprised of Enterprise Java Bean (“EJB”) components with support for EJB containers. Within a J2EE environment, the presentation layer is responsible for generating servlets and Java Server Pages (“JSP”) interpretable by different types of browsers at the user interface layer.
Many of these platforms provide inefficient loading schemes with rigid relationships between loading modules and application files. This rigid relationship prohibits cyclic dependencies between application files. This prohibition limits the ability of programmers to use direct references from one application file to other application files to use data and programs from those other files in the system. This rigid structure limits flexibility in programming and may force the use of redundant code. This rigid structure extends load times because loads of referenced files may require that a single or small set of loading modules be used that share a single thread to prevent deadlocks in file loading.